1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of computer-based methods of employing visual techniques for training individuals to modify behavior, and planning by individuals for modified behavior. Specific applications include training individuals to modify diet behavior, and planning by individuals for improved diet practices.
2. Background of the Technology
Present methods of evaluating dietary habits, motivating people to change eating habits, and teaching people how to make healthier food choices are woefully inadequate. Twenty years ago, twenty percent (20%) of Americans were obese. Now thirty-five percent (35%) of Americans are obese, despite the sales of countless diet books and the increasing availability of low calorie and low fat foods. In fact, American dietary habits were responsible for approximately forty percent (40%) of deaths in 1990, and they continue to produce an epidemic of obesity that is out of control.
No effective tools exist for either health processionals or the public that can adequately train people to understand and immediately recognize. the significance of (1) the impact of customized meals on dietary goals; (2) the value and amount of specific macro and micro nutrients in different foods; (3) the potentially harmful effects of other naturally occurring substances found in many foods; and (4) the relative quantities of different food choices. Nor are there any planning tools that can show people how to create meals using food choices that are much more healthful for them and their families. In addition, no planning tools exist that use natural visual techniques to assist people to follow diet programs designed by health professionals.
Finally, no tools exist that allow user""s to incorporate a behavior analysis into their eating goals, and their training or planning for meeting those eating goals. The behavior analysis collects and analyzes specific information on a user""s instinctive eating tendencies and preferences. The behavior analysis can also compare the specific information to a set of goals. Allowing a user to incorporate the user""s instinctive eating tendencies and preferences into his eating plan can have a profound effect on how effective the eating plan is. Food preferences can strongly influence the risk of obesity, diabetes, heart disease and cancer.
3. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,721 to Kuch discloses a system intended to teach individuals the relationship between the visual size and a few nutritional characteristics of portions of food by using either a life size image of, or the corporeal finger of the individual, as a scale against images of different sized portions of different kinds of food, while showing a few nutritional characteristics of such portions. The system proposed by Kuch is limited, in that, for example, it does not evaluate the user""s ability to visually estimate macro and micro nutrient content of meals. Nor does it permit or incorporate analysis of an individual""s natural tendencies and preferences. In addition, Kuch does not allow the user to prepare and plan and adapt meals that will help the user meet his customized eating goals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,560 to Dennision relates to a method for evaluating and analyzing food choices. The method relies on input by the individual or user of food actually consumed by the user during a given period of time and employs a computer program which attempts to estimate the actual intake of nutrients by the individual and to compare that intake to a recommended range of nutrients, such as those contained in dietary guidelines issued nationally in the United States. The approach of the Dennision patent is undesirable in that it relies on the individual to provide accurate input data as to his actual food intake, a task as to which there are many known obstacles and impediments, i.e., the approach is not xe2x80x9cuser friendly.xe2x80x9d Additionally, no graphic visual displays are provided, which further detracts from ease of use, comprehension and effectiveness.
The present invention can solve the above problems by providing a system and method for computerized behavior analysis, training, and planning. The system of programs can include a User Interface (UI), a Meal Database, a Food Database, Picture Menus, and a Meal Builder.
The UI can receive commands from the user and display results to the user from the Picture Menus and Meal Builder. The Meal Database can be a database of pre-set meals comprising combinations of foods that conform to predetermined characteristics that have been compiled. The Food Database is a database of foods that have been compiled. (Commercially made or pre-made meals can be included.)
In an alternate embodiment, the Meal Database and the Food Database can incorporate a behavior analysis. As explained in detail in pending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/211,392, 09/461,664, and 09/734,711 (incorporated by reference), a behavior analysis comprises compiling and analyzing specific information on a user""s instinctive preferences and tendencies. A behavior analysis can also compare the specific information to a set of goals. In an exemplary embodiment, the behavior analysis can be a diet behavior analysis which compiles and analyzes specific information on a user""s instinctive eating preferences and tendencies, and then compares the specific information to a set of customized eating goals. Thus, the Meal Database and Food Database can be modified to include meals that the user has indicated he likes. In an alternative embodiment, meals that the user dislikes can be ignored by the user or deleted from the Meal Database and the Food Database.
The Picture Menus can display on the User Interface meals from the Database that the user can mix and match and still meet customized eating goals. The Picture Menus provide a quick and easy system of dietary impact (including nutritional and caloric impact) controlled meals that the user can mix and match at various nutritional, caloric, and other levels. In an exemplary embodiment, the invention can define the user""s nutritional, caloric and other needs and let the user choose the diet he wants to follow. In response to data input regarding personal characteristics and activity level, calorie goals are defined, and daily meals are combined (and modified) to produce a daily total of various nutrients which can vary only +/xe2x88x925% from the diet goals before a warning appears. While following the Picture Menus, the user can track his progress. If after a certain amount of time, the user hasn""t yet reached his target weight, he can repeat the Picture Menus as often as necessary. Once the user""s weight has stabilized, he can use the Picture Menus to maintain his weight.
The Meal Builder can display on the User Interface meals from the Database, corresponding to the Picture Menus, where the user can change and view the meals"" impact on customized eating goals. The Meal Builder can be a very useful tool, not only for modifying and personalizing Picture Menus, but also for designing meals and picturing favorite recipes. The Meal Builder can be a scoring system that allows the user to view, in real time, the impact of food choices on customized eating goals, and the accumulated impact on daily nutrition allowance made by saved meals and snacks throughout the day. The approximate distribution of calories and nutrients for each meal and snack can be shown using a selected diet plan.
The method for computerized behavior analysis, training, and planning can include the following steps. First, the Meal Database and Food Database can be prepared. Second, the user can choose meals for a particular day. Third, the user can decide whether or not to change one or more of the meals he has chosen for the particular day. If the user decides to change his chosen meals, the user can edit or create new meals using the Meal Builder. If the user decides not to change his choices, or after the user changes his choices, the user can save the meals for the particular day.